


Corruption of evil

by Psychological_Chocolate



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BlackIce, Blood and Violence, Broken Pitch, Consensual Sex, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Non-consensual sex, Nurse Jack, Physical Abuse, Pitch on the edge of insanity, Rape, Romance, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Shadow tentacles, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychological_Chocolate/pseuds/Psychological_Chocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's visited by a black rabbit, that he finds out is a Nightmare Pitch then uses to talk with him. When they meet Pitch is broken; on the edge of insanity, he forces Jack to do things the boy never could imagine he would do. Slowly feelings bloom between the two, which Jack keeps a secret from the other Guardians. But Pitch has a dark painful secret of his own, that proves he is no longer the real threat. A deadly shadow lurks behind them.<br/>Only if Pitch is on the brink will they be able to destroy this pure neat form of evil that threatens everything, even Pitch's own existence.<br/>...Who will survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Follow the black rabbit

The day was cold and the wind strong, snow falling and covering the town of Burgess, as it slept below, in a blanket of white.

Jack sat on the roof of Jamie's house, staff in hand, admiring his work after a day of fun throwing snowball fights, making odd and amusing looking snowmen and creating mischief as he always did.

The children were all safe and warmly tucked up in their beds, and after watching the snow fall for a while, he began to get a little bored. So pointing his staff at the snow in front of him that sat upon the roof, he watched as he brought a white snowy rabbit to life, watching as it skipped about happily in the snow.  
Jack's smile changed to an uneasy look though, as he felt something watching him. Looking around he saw nothing, so turned his attention back to the rabbit. But then he heard a whisper behind him and turned his head quickly only to see nothing but the snow-covered roof. Not even a footprint graced the soft layer of cold. Maybe it was all in his mind. Just the wind he thought, only the wind playing tricks on him. So yet again he turned his attention back to the white rabbit playing about before him. The creature though, seemed to make him feel a little lonely if he was honest with himself. Partially because it reminded him of himself. Cold. Alone. Un-alive. Sure, he had the Guardians who were like a family, and the kids who were his friends and believed in him now, and that was great, wonderful. But... But, the Guardians were often so busy, and the kids, those who believed, he only played with in winter, or particularly cold days when he could bring a little early or late winter fun their way. And the burst of attention he suddenly got when becoming a guardian left him needing more after tasting it. He'd been so alone for so long that the moment he no longer felt alone, and had felt the warmth of friends and family, had made it so that once he was alone again, even if not all the time anymore, it felt even more unbearable than before, with the fear that that warmth may never return.  
His lonely thoughts were disrupted when all of a sudden there was a noise behind him again, only clearer this time. He turned his gaze to his side and, with a look of shock and confusion on his face, just sat there staring at what seemed to be a, if he dared to use the words, a pitch black rabbit with golden eyes.  
To Jack's surprise, the little bundle of dark started to move towards his own snowy rabbit creation, slowly and nearly shyly hopping over. At first just stopping in front of it and watching as Jack's smaller rabbit just stared back. It then proceeded to, what Jack could only guess, was to get the other rabbit's attention as it hoped around it in a playful manner. So Jack obliged and let his little creation jump around with it's mysterious black opposite. He smiled and even began to let out small laughter, watching the two play around, jumping about seeming to have so much fun. He had no idea where the little one had come from, though it didn't seem to be a normal rabbit at all, he ignored that; too caught up in the fact his little fluffy snow counterpart wasn't alone anymore and instead was having fun and seemed so full of life.  
He decided to add to them and create a few little smaller rabbits to play around them. But as he was doing so, to his shock a black substance swirled alongside the snow, and out of the combination arose three small rabbits, a perfect contrast of the blackest of black and shining blue ice. The black at first swirling around and then frozen still inside each ice creature. they looked amazing. Glistening in the moonlight, the three baby rabbits began jumping around the two older ones and then around Jack, but he wasn't controlling them. And after a few seconds of staring in awe, something clicked. He's seen that swirling darkness and that combination before...

_"What goes together better than cold and dark?"_

The breath caught in his throat, the black rabbit now staring in to his eyes. Those _golden eyes_ upon a _pitch black_ form. This deadly combination of cold and dark within the smaller creations. No.

"It can't be... No, we defeated you!" He stood quickly, letting his snow bunny disappear back in to the snow. The three smaller ice/black-sand combinations jumped of and disappeared out of sight. However, the black golden eyed one remained sat in front of him, simply staring.  
"P-Pitch... Where are you? Show yourself! What kind of game are you trying to play?!" At that the black rabbit decided it was time to leave and hopped to the next roof over, a small trail of sand following her swift movement.

"H-hey, where are you going?" Jack ran after it, trying his best to keep up with the speedy animal, but it didn't help that it kept suddenly changing direction and could get through gaps that were way too small for jack to even think about following it through them.  
Eventually he caught up to it in a small alleyway, though the reason was because it had stopped and was looking behind its self as if to check he was still there. He suddenly had a feeling that the rabbit wanted him to follow it, and was no longer sure if he should or not. He watched cautiously as it turned around and started staring at him with those intense golden eyes again. He took the chance to lunge himself towards it in hope of catching it. For all he knew Pitch was back and planning something again, so he couldn't just let one of, what appeared to be, his nightmares in the form of a rabbit, get away. But as he jumped forward and was about to lay his hands on the dark creature it disappeared instantly in to the shadows. Falling to the floor, Jack just lay there face down for a few seconds, and sighed. Lifting his head he saw, mockingly sat in front of him, that damn creature.  
"What the hell... what's with this?"  
Then, suddenly, a familiar voice emitted from it though it's mouth didn't move. Just that same stare continued as the voice spoke.

"Hello there, dear Jack Frost." Jack's eyes widened as the voice chuckled lowly.

"Pitch! I knew it..!"

"Oh so clever, aren't we? Only figuring it out once I had mixed my nightmare sand with your snow. And even then you took your time. Shouldn't you have noticed from the beginning?

"Shut up and show yourself!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Frost."

"What's wrong? You still scared?!" The rabbit remained silent for a few seconds until Jack heard a sigh as Pitch continued speaking.

"I'm not scared of _you_ , my dear boy. Oh I wish I could appear before you, however..." Pitch's voice was sarcastic until he picked his sentence back up.  
"I can not. I can only see and speak to you through this small Nightmare of mine."

"Why?"

" 'Why' you say? Why do you think? Do you not remember what you and your Guardian friends did to me? I have only just gained back enough strength to create such a week Nightmare like this one so I can at least see outside of this dark place. I may be a creature of the dark, but that does not mean I wish to be trapped in here for all eternity."

"Trapped where?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know? Why should I tell you now, hmm? So you Guardians can come to try to finish me of? You can't kill fear Frost, you can only set me back, and I would merely have to gain back my energy once more like I always do. Though to be honest, I would rather not go through _that_ again. So I think this is good bye for now." The king of shadows said in a voice that held a hint of sadness and depression, somehow tugging at Jack's heart. The shadow creature started to turn ready to run again.

"Hey! Wait! Go through? Go through what? You mean the nightmares who turned on you?"

"So full of questions aren't we?" Jack couldn't help but wonder what happened to Pitch, and couldn't help but feel a little pity for him seeing what he had been reduced to because of himself and the other Guardians.

"I just... would like to know, that's all..."

"Well, how about we play a little game then? You win and I'll tell you all you would like to know." Jack didn't trust the nightmare king, and highly doubted it would be a fair game, or reasonable for him should he lose. But his playful self and the trickster he was clouded those wise thoughts just enough.

"And if I lose?" The only answer to his question was a low chuckle. Jack sat, his legs crossed.  
"Well?"

"Oh so demanding, aren't you, child? If you lose... then all you have to do is stand still in front of me, without moving no mater what happens, for five seconds so I can... _test_ something."

" _Test something_? What the... Test what? A new way of trying to kill me maybe?"

"Haha..! No dear boy, now why would I want to do that, when there's so many more useful and interesting things to do with you? I swear on fear itself no harm shall come to you in those five seconds."

"And _after_ those five seconds?"

"hmm, now that we'll have to see about when the time comes."

"When the time comes? You haven't won yet."

"So is that a 'bring it on', Jack Frost?"

"What are the rules?" another chuckle emitted from the rabbit.

"you try to catch my little friend here, before he gets back to me within my lair. If you can catch him, i'll tell you all you would like to know. He gets to me before you can catch him, i get those five seconds to do as I please." Jack fell silent for a few seconds as he thought things over. What could Pitch do to him in 5 seconds? More importantly, what was it he wanted to do? But he thought the risk would be worth it seeing as the risk didn't seem all that great, especially with Pitch in his weakened state. Well, if that was true anyways. But this was the best way to find out, so...  
"Well?"

"Ok."

"Then let's begin our game, shall we? Time for a little _fun_!" with that the black rabbit turned on its heels and darted forward. Jack quickly taking flight and following after it, insistent on catching it and winning his right to know what he wanted.

The pair darted all over Burgess, until they ended up in the forest where Jack remembered held the entrance to pitch's lair. Or at least, what use to be the entrance. If it was still blocked up and unusable was unknown to him, so he concentrated on just catching the nightmare rabbit before he found out. But it was too late, before he knew it, they were only meters away from that spot, and Jack's cold heart started to beat even faster, adrenaline fuelling his incredible speed that, unfortunately for him, was matched by the creature he was currently chasing. But it wasn't over yet, even if it got in the lair it still had to get to its master who was waiting somewhere inside. They were so close and Jack was ready to follow it down the rabbit hole he presumed would open up for the black rabbit now speeding towards it. He tried his best to speed up before he would have to slow to turn and follow it down. He was gaining on it, it felt as if he could catch it, excitement burst through his mind fuelling him even more.  
And then, the rabbit ran right over it.  
He was not expecting that.  
Nearly face-planting in to the covered tunnel that had once been his path to Pitch's domain, and now was a mere scar in the dirt, Jack stumbled and fell behind the creature created by the demonic man.

"Shit!" He quickly regained his composure and sprinted forward, the rabbit was still in his sight, but as Jack began to run towards it it dived in to a small hole at the base of a tree. Running over to it, it looked just like a normal burrow of some animal or another, and it was far to small for him to fit in as well. He clawed at it for a couple of seconds to check that the small tunnel that must lead to Pitch wasn't bigger a little further in, but no luck. Standing and looking around frantically, he turned back to the old passageway to the Nightmare King's lair. Running back over, he gripped his staff tightly and started stabbing the earth beneath him that bore the scare of the old opening; the same spot that use to be underneath the bed, the bed he once also broke with his staff to get to the tunnel beneath. Hopefully it would work again. Well, there was only one way to find out. Digging frantically, he thought for a second hope was lost, but then he thought of Pitch's smug face, and that gave him one last boost to keep going, and with that and one last strong jab at the dirt below that sent a small flash of light though the ground, it crumbled as the blocked opening fell in.  
Jack laughed happily at his success as he stared down in to the dark, which faltered to put him off being ready to jump down only a second later. However, just before he let gravity take it's hold, a familiar noise emitted from the depth of the darkness. He stayed still, floating above the deep hole in the ground, listening, unsure what to do. Then, with a rushing noise of hooves and screeching sounds, a huge Nightmare horse came bursting out, pushing Jack backwards as if, to the creature, he was never there to begin with. It was quickly followed by a few normal sized Nightmares of its kind. Jack was crouched on the floor, immobile in his fighting stance, waiting for them to make the first move. But to his surprise, they ignored him and, after bucking backwards and screeching a few times they ran off. It was as if they were relieved to eventually be free and didn't care for anything ells at that moment. Though a little fear began to instil itself in his mind, and he wondered if he should tail the demons, he decided it was nothing important since he figured at worst they would only spook a few people. He decided to deal with that later and shrugged it of, he had to be quick if he wanted to win, and if he did he could ask Pitch about the Nightmares then if needed.  
He jumped, this time letting himself fall down in to the dark; in to the shadows; in to what could be his worst nightmares... maybe this was a bad idea. Fear began to ensnare his thoughts, but he pushed on and ignored it. Once his feet touched the ground, he began to run down one of the many corridors of the dark place Pitch occupied. Running around through many different tunnels, hands skimming the walls from time to time in darker areas to lessen the possibility of running in to something, just following the growing fear that lead to Pitch like a scent. Then, all of a sudden he saw, standing in front of him at the end of the tunnel, that black sand creature. It had noticed him and turned to look his way before turning to the left to go through the adjoining corridor, continuing its way forward. It hadn't gotten to Pitch yet! The tunnel it took musk take longer to get to this part of the lair than the root Jack took! His chance was still there. He ran after it, turning the corner and going to the end of the passageway where a large door stood. Pushing it open he rushed inside, to be faced with...  
Nothing but a large dark room. He looked around but struggled to see anything. Not even the bright shining golden eyes of a single Nightmare could be seen. He could barely make out a few outlines of the room, but he thought at least he would see those eyes, or hear a sound; but nothing. Had it left the room already, or did it never come in here to begin with? He tried to light the room by using his staff with the glow off his frost, but it didn't seem to help in any way.  
At this point Jack didn't know what to do and so he slowly walked forward, trying to see if he could make out anything more in this dark room that seemed darker than what he had previously walked through.

"Watch where you step, Frost." A familiar, soft, dark voice resonated from behind him, sounding out of characteristically weak. Though it still made the winter spirit jump a little.  
Jack turned around, though he could see nothing, not even those eyes. He then felt hot breath on the back of his head, sending goose-bumps down his spine. Quickly turning around again, he saw them. Those eyes. But something about them seemed different...

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Not even a hello or how do you do? So impolite, aren't we." Jack just stared up at the only truly visible things he could see, and realised what was off apart from the weakness in the man's voice. The colour; the brightness; his eyes seemed so dull compared to what he remembered.  
A low chuckle came from Pitch as Jack's eyes widened when he noticed something else. Sat on Pitch's shoulder, was that damn rabbit. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed its glowing eyes straight away as well as Pitch's. Perhaps he was too intrigued by how low on energy Pitch seemed to be. He remembered him as being a lot more lively, to say the least.

"Damn..." He watched as the Nightmare rabbit, well, he watched it's eyes, following their glow as it jumped off of the man's shoulders and sat by their feet.

"You lost."

"I know..." a hand came to his face, lifting his chin.

"It's been a while, Jack Frost." Jack pulled out of the Boogieman's grip, who sighed in return.

"Yeah, it has."

"Five seconds, Jack."

"mmn... Fine." He couldn't believe he was so stupid as to agree to this.

"Remember. Don't move, don't stop me; just wait five seconds. Do you understand?" Jack nodded slowly.  
"Good."

"What exactly do you w-" Before he could finish his sentence, Pitch had pulled his face forward and pressed his lips on to Jack's.  
Jack couldn't move; not just because of Pitch or their deal but because he was so shocked. What was this?! Jack's thoughts were a mess and he just stayed immobile as he was told, not knowing what else to do. Eyes wide and a slight heat on his cold cheeks, he felt Pitch's lips move against his own, a hand holding his face in place. Pitch's tongue suddenly grazed his bottom lip, before he give a quick suck where it had touched, making Jack wince and squirm nervously.  
Too soon and not soon enough, the lips were gone along with the heat they brought to Jack's otherwise cold face.  
Jack just stood there, unable to do anything apart from hold a confused and shocked expression.

"Interesting..."

"What... why, why did you do that?" Jack's hand came up to place his fingers over his now damp lips, touching where Pitch's had been. Pitch just smiled at the question as Jack panicked slightly, a blush easily noticeable on his snow white skin.

"I wasn't sure of something. I had to test it."

"You had to test _kissing_ me?"

"Yes."

" _Why?!_ "

"..."

"That was my first ever kiss!"

"hmm, I had guessed that."

"What are you, some kind of pedophile?"

"You're over three hundred years old."

"And I look seventeen, tops!" (*)

"That's pretty close to eighteen."

"You! You have an answer for everything?"

"Yes." Jack grabbed Pitch's robe, slightly pulling him forward. Pitch winced, and Jack felt wet cloth under his grip, but ignored it.

"Then tell me Pitch, what was this _test_ for exactly?!" Pitch figured there wasn't really a point in holding back now, so he told the boy the answer to his question without holding back.

"I needed to see if the... the feeling that I've felt for you, were what I thought. I know I may be quit a deal older than you, and not just in bodily looks but actual age. And we may both be male. However, that doesn't matter to me. You never left my mind since that time when you beat me and my Nightmares dragged me down here. That triumphant grin; and that hint of guilt."

"What?"

"To be honest I've missed you. Well, I've wanted to see you again, I suppose."

"D'you get badly hit in the head or something..?" Pitch ignored that comment as if he never heard it, though maybe he never did.

"At first I just hated you, I wanted you dead by my hands. But, I've had time to think whilst trapped down here. I slowly realised that hatred, which was because I had felt betrayed, was hiding another feeling similar but far from hate. So many years in the dark on my own, I didn't think it was possible for me to miss anyone, or to feel anything like this. I tried to forget. To ignore these stupid _human feelings_. And yet... The moment I saw the chance to see you again. Even if I was to lose our little game, I just wanted to see you again. The only one who truly knows how I felt, all alone, for so very long." Jack was dumbfounded, he couldn't bring words out of his mouth, he just stared.  
"I at least wanted to know if what I thought I felt was true, because I didn't think this feeling was possible for me. in fact I'm still doubting myself now. I don't blame you if you find me repulsive..." Pitch mumbled, sounding slightly out of it.  
"It's... all to interesting to not explore..."

"I... What? But. Feelings, for me. What?" Jack's mind felt messed up. Did he hear right? He nearly felt happy at the thought of Pitch wanting him and feeling for him in such a way. Perhaps it was the though of being _wanted_ by anyone that pleased him. No. Pitch must be playing with his mind. Yes that's it. He just wasn't thinking straight.  
Jack started backing up, and placed a hand to his face as he tried to comprehend this madness, a warm wet substance touching his cheek.  
"Wha?" He moved his hand to try to look at it in the darkness as he continued walking backwards.

"Jack, stop!" Knowing he couldn't get to him in time to stop him himself, using shadows Pitch quickly and instinctively opened some window like entrances to the room, to let some light in for Jack to see where he was going.  
Too late. Jack was slipping backwards. The same wet substance that was now on his cheek was also covering the floor beneath him. He fell on his back with a thud.  
Jack realised why Pitch had said what he had said before, when he first entered the room... 'Watch were you step.'  
There was blood, so much of it; it seemed to cover nearly all off the room apart from close to the entrance that he had walked through. The blood, a lot of it dry from having been spilled a while ago, but also some of what seemed nearly fresh, was darker than normal blood, nearly black...

"W-what the?!" was this...

"Don't worry, it's only mine." It was. It was Pitch's blood. He had thought he'd felt something damp on his robes, though he hadn't thought anything of it at the time.

"There's so much... What happened here?" Jack's face held a horrified look as he slowly stood up.

"I'm sure you can guess; after all, you're one of the ones who put me here." Jack looked down at his damp hands and then up at Pitch, now able to see the large gash across his stomach and up to his toned pale-grey chest. Pitch was badly hurt; he was bleeding. Pitch had been bleeding a lot. Because of him and the Guardians?

"But... How? I don't understand! The Nightmares brought you down here, I though they would just give you a scare and not listen to you anymore."

"Oh, they did a lot more than just that, dear Jack... To humans they bring bad dreams and fear. But, they're able to do a lot more than just that to me if my control on them vanishes. And those who saw me as no longer worthy to be their leader, held no mercy." Pitch looked down at his feet, to drained now to say much more. They really had pulled him further down than he already was. Whatever sanity he had before seeming to fade along with his power and strength. Jack felt bad for him; was that okay?

"Pitch, Who have we here?" A voice came from behind Pitch and he froze before slowly turning his head to look behind himself and then back at Jack. Jack hadn't heard it, but he saw Pitch's reaction to whatever he had just heard. He had never seen him look so horrified. He then ran towards Jack and picked him up, running for an exit opposite from the door where Jack had entered the room and where the voice was also coming from now.

"Wha-Pitch? What's going on?!"

"Just shut up and do as I say!" Panic was clear in his voice, so Jack obliged, not sure what they were running from. Pitch ran and ran through his maze of a lair knowing exactly where he was going, ignoring the stabbing pain and the blood running down his form. Jack began to worry, he could see all that blood on the floor behind them. He wanted Pitch to stop and explain what was going on. Eventually, Pitch turned a corner and entered a room slamming the door behind them; a couple of seemingly still loyal Nightmares running to guard it and stop anything else from entering.  
Pitch went over to the bed, in what seemed to be a run down royal bedroom, and placed Jack down on the soft covers.  
"D-damn it!" He then fell to his knees unable to hold himself up anymore as he gasped for air.

"H-hey, maybe you should lay d-" Pitch fell over all together, a bloody lump on the floor.  
"Pitch!" Jack jumped down to his side, looking over his wounds.  
"What the hell's happened to you..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( (*): I've heard Jack is suppose to be about 14 when he dies in the film, but apparently he is suppose to be stuck at 17... But let's imagine he looks around 16-17. Because otherwise this part of their conversation doesn't work as well, obviously. XP)
> 
> Anyways, hope you like this first chapter!  
> (8 chapters are already written; well 7, but chapter 7 is split in to 2 parts, so this will be updated very soon. And this can also be found on my fanfiction account, so don't worry if you've seen it there first, I haven't stolen it, it was me who wrote it and I've just decided to put it up here cause FF is kind of a bitch... And this site seems pretty cool. Plus I can add my drawing in with the writing!~)
> 
> Any drawings that you may see in this story (such as the one above) were drawn by me and you can find them on my DA acount here: [Vitamin-Emo](http://vitamin-emo.deviantart.com/)
> 
> Reviews are welcome!


	2. Drag me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack decided to help Pitch, but if he knew what the King of Nightmares was capable of doing to him if he outlasted his stay, he would have left before this broken man woke up...

Pitch woke up, on the bed, bandaged. Not daring to sit up, he turned his head to look around. He noticed that, kneeling on the floor with his head resting on crossed arms on the side of the bed beside him, was Jack, fast asleep. Pitch reached out a hand and wound his fingers through soft snow-white hair, provoking a noise from the boy who's eyes started to flutter open. Pitch moved his hand away, placing it back by his side. Jack woke up and lifted his head slowly.

"hmm... Pitch? You're awake?"

"...Yes."

"You had me worried there." He said with a soft smile.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you suddenly collapsed. Though I'm not surprised really... Mind telling me what you, I'd say _we_ but I was being carried like a girl... were running away from so frantically before?" Pitch looked away.  
"Stray Nightmares?" Pitch didn't respond in any way, Jack sighed.  
"I'm guessing whatever it was can't get in here."

"We should be safe in here." Pitch said quietly.

"Does it hurt a lot?"

"I'll be fine."

"..."

"Where did you get..."

"The bandages?" Jack pointed at the little black rabbit in the corner of the room.  
"She brought them. At least some of your Nightmares chose to stay by your side. These three seem quite fond of you." He said looking over at the two Nightmare horses guarding the door and then back at the Nightmare rabbit, who came over and jumped on the bed beside it's master.  
"Though I've gotta say, I'm curious, this is the first I've seen of your Nightmares that isn't... well, a _mare_."

"This one is... special. She is not the same as the others." Pitch proceeded to give it some well deserved affection and stroked its shadowy fur.  
"Thank you. And thank you too, Jack. After what I did before, and all the things I have done in the past, I did not think you would be so kind as to do this." he gestures to his bandaged torso.

"Well... I wasn't going to just let you rot on the floor. And it's not like you tried to kill me or anything." Pitch turned his gaze back to Jack. He just stared at him until Jack couldn't take it anymore.  
"What?" He reached out and took a hold of the winter boy's face once again, holding it by his chin.

"If you're not careful, I'll drag you down and never let you out." Pitch took the chance to dive forward and catch Jack's lips in a quick kiss, who gasped at the sudden contact. Pitch instantly regretted the painful movement.  
"I'd leave quickly if I were you; before I decide to keep you here." Pitch couldn't hold back a pained moan and flopped back down on to the bed.

"Pitch!" Jack floated upwards angrily and blushing because of the sudden kiss. Hovering above the bed, he looked down at the broken man laying there.  
"... Idiot."

"If you think that then leave."

"Why do you want me to leave so suddenly?" Pitch kept his eyes off of Jack.  
"Before you were going on about how you missed me and wanted _so badly_ to see me." He said smugly.

"Yes, well...it's probably a bad idea if you stay any longer." Pitched looked up at the still floating boy above him with a serious face.  
"Trust me, you don't want to meet him. And _I definitely_ don't want you to meet him."

"Who?"

"It's non of your business! You've done enough, now leave."

"No."

"What?"

"I said _no_."

"I'm warning you Jack."

"And I'm saying no."

"Don't make me get up-"

"And what? Bleed on me?" That was it, Pitch's patience was gone. He grabbed a hold of the snow white ankle above him, and pulled. Jack came flying downwards with a shriek, staff dropping to the floor besides the bed. Pitch had managed to pull him to his side. Jack was now laying beside Pitch staring at his bandaged up chest as it began to move. He found himself pined down, a hand coming up grabbing his own, holding them above his head, the other grey hand around his pale neck before he had a chance to react.  
"Let me go!"

"No. If you won't obey me and leave now, then I'll just have to make you do the next best thing."

"Huh?"

"I'll make you mine." Pitch chuckled, trying his best to ignore the pain burning his body.

"W-what?! What do you mean by that you bastard?" Pitch answered by leaning down and nibbling on Jack's neck, making a shocked noise escape the boy's lips.  
"He-hey stop..!"

"I did warn you. Now If you're going to risk being down here I want to at least have you first..."

"Have you gone mad?!"

"I don't want him to have you! But if you won't leave then..."

" _Him_? Who are you talking about? The one you were running from? Because apart from you and these three Nightmares of yours I haven't heard or seen anybody down here!" Was it that Pitch had gone mad trapped here with his Nightmares? Jack was definitely considering it. This thing Pitch was running from, it must be something the Nightmares placed in his mind. A nightmare that Pitch now thinks is true perhaps?  
He could see blood seeping through the bandages around Pitch's stomach, yet Pitch continued to suck and nibble along Jack's throat. He moved up and licked along his jawline to his mouth.  
"Pi-mmn!" Kissing him for the third time, he licked at Jack's lips wanting entrance to his soft cool mouth. Jack didn't open up and stayed perfectly still. Pitch pulled back.

"Come now, Jack." Pitch stroked the boys face and let his hand go down along the marks he had left on his neck, across his chest and down to his side where it rested on his hip.

"Please Pitch, stop this. Look at yourself! Your bleeding again... Aren't you even in pain?" Pitch's gaze went down to look at his own stomach. Jack was right, the once clean fabric was quickly changing colour. And he was in pain, but he didn't care right now. He wanted Jack while he could still have him. Needed him. If at least to save him from having his first time stolen by someone worse than Pitch, without any feelings towards the boy and without a care about breaking him in to pieces. His eyes looked back up in to Jack's. In Pitch's mind at this point this was the only way, the only logical thing to do if Jack wouldn't leave. If Jack was going to risk being down here he had to at least steel his first time, to make him his before someone else could beet him to it.

"Ignore that. Just let me make you feel good." He kissed him with more force. Caught off guard, Jack's mouth was open and Pitch's tongue gained entrance. Jack struggled, at first. Then he slowly calmed down, the hot tongue in his mouth making him feel a comforting warmth he couldn't remember having ever felt before. As Pitch kissed him, Jack's mind was being overwhelmed with thoughts and emotions. He came back to his senses and struggled again, this time making the bogeyman pull back.  
"Don't fight it, Jack. Just move your tongue with mine; and calm down, your fear is delicious but quit overwhelming and scaring you wasn't my goal." He went to kiss him again, but this time Jack turned his head to the side.

"Pitch... I don't think you're thinking clearly; please just let me go!" Jack's blushing face held a pained expression.

"No, this is going to happen, Jack. And you're going to like it." He forcefully turned the boy's face and licked his bottom lip before biting down. Jack moaned, though he didn't understand why since it didn't actually hurt. It wasn't pain but he didn't know how to describe the sensation. But... he felt something else as well, similar to the warmth he'd felt moments before. Pitch ignored Jack's small pleas to stop and started to lick along his jaw to his ear. Sucking on his earlobe and licking the shell, he then whispered to him.  
"Don't worry, my little Jack; you'll feel good, just don't hold back. Let me in." Jack felt Pitch's free hand go underneath his hoodie and stroke his stomach, fingers ghosting over muscle. There was so much of that warm feeling, it was becoming intoxicating, pooling in his stomach, making him gasp at the touches. The fingers slowly ghosted up and started to play with his nipples.

"P-Pitch" Jack's body felt so sensitive, after all nobody had ever touched him like this before. Nobody had ever really touched him that much in any meaning of the word. And Pitch's touch was just so... _hot_.  
He couldn't deny the fact that it was nice, like each touch was soothing any loneliness he had left, and heeling the scars he held because of it. But this wasn't right, it couldn't be.  
"No... no d-don't..!" the Nightmare King's hand went back down to his stomach and kept going south, reaching the boys crotch. He began to rub the sensitive area and Jack gasped loudly, eyes widening. Pitch continued, pressing down more, rubbing a little faster and sucking on the boy's neck again. Jack felt like he was going insane, and couldn't believe this was happening and actually feeling so good. He couldn't believe... he actually wanted more, that he didn't really want it to stop.  
Pitch began to pull down Jack's pants.  
"H-hey! Stop that, get off!"

"Shy are we?" All of this was so new to Jack, even the though of someone seeing him naked; no one had ever seen him naked.  
Pitch pulled his pants down in one move, releasing the boy's erection and making another gasp leave his lips. He looked down at himself then quickly looked away in embarrassment. Pitch's hand wound it's way around it and started to move up and down.

"Wha..?! Naa! P-Pitch why... Don't touch there! haa!" Pitch let go of the grip he had on Jack's hands and lay between his legs, and before Jack could do anything apart from continue panting, he licked the tip of his member and then took it in to his mouth.  
"Nah haaa!" Jack's hands went straight down to Pitch's head and took fistfuls of the raven hair, holding on tightly. His body was in shock along with his mind, he couldn't muster the force to stop Pitch, so lay there helplessly as he was being sucked off for the first time.  
"Hah... oh nah..! Ha!" Pitch's head bobbed up and down, licking at the tip every now and then. One of his hands massaged Jack's balls before going lower. Jack felt a finger stroking circles around his hole, before gently pressing against it, the tip finding it's way in.  
"Gah! N-no! Where , what are you doing?! Get it out!"

"Shh... Don't worry, Jack." Pushing his finger nearly all the way in, it made Jack's breath catch in his throat and his eyes widened even more. Though the uncomfortable feeling wasn't that bad and was easily masked by Pitch going back to sucking and licking at Jack's now full erection, the boy still felt like this wasn't right.

"Pitch... please, don't touch there..! Please please get it out..." To his surprise the finger was removed. Panting Jack looked down at Pitch with a blushing face at the sight he saw. Pitch was smirking, his tongue going up his shaft and flicking at the tip, making pleasant shivers run up his spine.  
"Please just st- !" A tentacle shaped shadow was suddenly in his mouth, his eyes wide and shock covering his face. His hands shot up and grabbed at it, trying to pull it away. He could still breath, but only just. It moved around his tongue, over the insides of his cheeks and everywhere else it could reach, slicking itself with saliva, some dribbling out of the side of Jacks mouth. Now he was seriously starting to panic, he started thrashing about, kicking, and pulling at the black tentacle like solid shadow. But four more of them appeared, one grabbing a hold of each of Jack's limbs and pulling them down to the side, holding them in place. All he could do was make strangled noises as the one in his mouth continued to play with his tongue.  
After a minute it removed itself, Jack gasped for air and coughed. But it moved straight to being between his legs beside Pitch, and began to press itself against his opening. As it began to push its way inside of him, stretching him open, what started as quiet pleas and noises of discomfort and fear were turning in to near screams. The more it went in the more it stretched, the more it started to hurt, the more he realised that this was really happening. Pitch just sat there and watched with an unimpressed look as Jack, on the verge of crying, tears in the corners of his eyes, was being violated by his solid shadows. Sighing, he lent over the boy and cupped his cheek with his hand.

"My little Jack, calm down. I need to prepare you properly, if you just try to relax and not tense up so much this will be a lot easier, for me and for you." He licked away the line of saliva that had fallen from the side of the boy's mouth.

"Pre-prepare me..? Wh- wha ha! nah ha... what do y-you mean..?! gah..!" A tear fell across his cheek, feeling the shadow tentacle move inside of him, and Pitch licked that away as well. The pain though did seem to lessen a little as he got more use to the size inside him.

"Dear child, surly you know what I'm going to do? You may have never done this before but you've been around long enough to understand."

"But... but I don't want to... I can't-" The shadow went in further and Jack gasped, an odd burst of pleasure, though mostly masked by the pain, tacking him of guard, the shadow finding a certain spot inside of him. Pitch rapped his hand around the boy's length and slowly pumped it up and down. Jack couldn't help it, he was starting to give in to the warm feeling that heated up his cold body, the pain feeling less painful but instead pleasurable, his struggling nearly gone being replaced by twitching and squirming as he held on to the sheets beneath him. Gasping for air and eyes rolling back, the noises he was making changed slowly to moans of lust as Pitch touched him and the tentacle like shadow invaded his insides, pressing against his prostate. A wonderful heat in his stomach and around his length, contrasting with the cold of his body, wasn't helping him to keep control. But then Pitch's hand was gone and the tentacle began to leave him painfully slowly, before giving a light, slimy pop on full exit. Jack moaned, he wasn't sure if it was because of the pain, the empty feeling he now had, or the pleasure that had been stopped just as he was giving in to it... The tentacles were also gone from his arms as well now and Pitch quickly pulled the winter boy's hoodie over his head, throwing it on to the floor in some random direction. That's when Jack noticed Pitch's clothes were nearly all gone, as if they'd just vanished in to shadow, which he figured they probably had, leaving him in nothing but black underwear which showed an obvious bulge needing to be freed. The two remaining tentacles left his limbs and his lower region was suddenly lifted from the bed and placed in Pitch's lap. His underwear had obviously somehow gone now as well, as Jack could feel something, warmer and bigger than the black tentacle shadow, pressing against his ass.  
"N-no... Pitch..." The tip was quickly pushed in and Jack gasped yet again from yet another overwhelming sensation.

"Jack..." Pitch started to move, shallow and slow at first, his thrusts rapidly deepened and sped up. Jack tensed up, tears were falling from his eyes and he could do nothing but hold on tightly to the sheets beneath him as he screamed quietly, the noise barely able to leave his shaken and breathless form. He closed his eyes tightly. Though he could still feel the pleasure it began to dissipate fast, the pain was stronger and hard to ignore. Pitch noticed how much it was hurting him and stopped, leaning down he kissed him and cupped his face with one hand while holding his small body in place with the other.  
"Jack, my darling Jack, relax, let this be." Pitch moved his hand to stroke Jack's erect length, and kept himself still inside the boy so he could get a little use to it.  
"Come now, look at me." Jack's eyes slowly opened and looked in to golden orbs.

"Hurts..." he said shakily.

"Forgive me." He gently kissed him again before he started to move slowly, still pumping Jack's erection. With less pain and the added sensation of Pitch's hand, Jack began to moan, the warm pleasure taking him over again. Pitch started moving faster, slamming against the winter spirit's prostate. Jack's hands found there way to Pitch's back and held on tightly, digging his nails in to grey flesh.

"Pitch, Pitch..! hah!" It was starting to feel good, really good. He didn't want it to stop anymore, yet at the same time he felt disgusting and wanted nothing more than for it to end; but he felt safe and warm and alive in the boogieman's arms. A strong wave of heated pleasure was suddenly all through his body. He hated himself for how sadistic he must be, feeling like this.  
"Haaa!" He came, the white liquid spilling all over his stomach. His muscles tightening around Pitch in multiple contractions; a few more thrusts and he also came, deep inside of Jack.

"Jack..!" He breathed heavily. Laying on top of him, he gained back his breath, before pulling out and leaning down to lick away the mess on Jack's stomach, who had no energy left to object. Moving to the side, once he had finished cleaning the dazed boy's stomach of the sticky fluid, he pulled Jack in to his arms and held him protectively after pulling the cover over them both with his black sand.

Jack could have never seen this coming. And he wasn't sure what he felt right now, his thoughts a mess. Exhausted, he just fell in to a deep sleep in the warm arms of the King of Nightmares. Giving in to their comfort and the tiredness taking him over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jack... What will happen when he wakes, I wonder?~


	3. Damage done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes up beside Pitch, slightly out of it and in pain. He would love to beat the man to a bloody pulp, but the pitiful state he is already in pangs at his heart and he can only find himself feeling worried for him...

Jack woke up, after who know how long of a sleep, aching and still dazed. Pitch's arms were rapped around him. He slowly sat up; and it was easier than he expected, thinking the arms around him would be harder to get out of. Getting out of the bed with a gasp at the pain going from hiss ass up to the middle of his back, body aching, he searched around for his clothes, mind numb, not sure what else to do. As he was getting dressed he noticed some blood on his hands and torso, shrugging it off he cleaned it up, knowing it would have come from that idiot's bandages after making it bleed again... when he...  
He turned back to the bed and looked at Pitch. Not knowing what to think or feel, he just did what came naturally.

"Hey, Pitch! Wake up you bastard." he said with a raspy warn out voice. No answer.  
"..." He pulled the covers off of the man.  
"Hey! I said w-" His eyes went wide in horror when he saw his paler than usual non moving form. All of the bandages were soaked in the nearly black red that was Pitch's blood. Scrambling on to the bed besides him, he quickly turned him on to his back for a better look.  
"Shit..." Grabbing the bandages left from last time, he started to remove the blood soaked ones, but he had nothing to clean him up with or stop the bleeding that became worse as he began to remove the pressure that the current bandages provided. So he stopped when he realised just changing them wasn't enough.  
Running to the door, as he tried to ignore the pain between his legs, he tried to get passed the two Nightmares to find something, but they wouldn't let him through.  
"Come on, just let me out! I thought you were still loyal to him... I need more than just bandages to help him!" There was a noise at his feet. Looking down he saw the black rabbit jumping about wanting his attention. It ran over to a corner of the room and disappeared in to the shadows before reappearing and waiting there, staring at him. A Nightmare horse gently nudged Jack's back. Realising they wanted him to follow, Jack did so and ran over. The rabbit disappeared through the shadows again, so Jack decided he'd give it a try. Taking a deep breath, he quickly walked in to the darkness that sent odd shivers up his spine. To his surprise he reappeared in what looked like an old lab of some sorts.  
"Wow. What is this place?" The rabbit hopped on to a smooth stone counter at the other end of the room, so he went around the centre piece and over to it, where he scanned the surface and shelves above.  
Medicines to stop bleeding, herbal remedies of all sorts, concoctions to help you sleep, medical instruments; all sorts and everything he could imagine that could ever be needed was placed in order on multiple shelves on the stone wall above the counter and on the counter itself in labelled jars, pots, vials and other containers. Grabbing everything he thought he could use, the rabbit also picking something up in it's small mouth from another surface, they hastily went back through the dark portal like shadow on the wall and in to Pitch's room. Dropping everything on the bed he got to work.  
Cleaning away with gentle medicine and some compress like materials that the rabbit had picked up, he kept asking himself why. Why was he doing this? After what Pitch did to him... shouldn't he just leave him there to fester in his own doing? But, he couldn't bring himself to just leave him, especially in this state. Pitch had obviously been seriously injured and driven mad by what they did to him. Or at least more mad than he was to start off with, anyways... So he felt that this was partially his fault, and...there was another reason, but he didn't know what it was. All he knew was it made him scared. Scared and angry about what he felt, and scared for Pitch. He'd never had anything like this happen to him, and he'd never seen or thought it possible for Pitch to be in this state.  
After a long while of cleaning out the wounds along with Pitch's blood bathed body, and stopping the bleeding as much as he could before applying some other medicine, he had bandaged him back up in the fresh bandages.  
Jack just sat on the edge of the bed and watched him sleep.  
"How did you get like this..?" That question wasn't just about his mental but bodily state as well. It was hard to imagine that this was the same cocky bastard than he and the other Guardians had fought against with so much difficulty those few years ago.

Pitch healed a lot quicker than any human and was a lot more resistant, just like Jack. But with all that had obviously happened to him, his body had not been able to finish heeling one wound before another appeared; so it was far behind in the heeling process and wasn't able to do it as quickly. And when he did what he... had done to Jack... he pushed himself and opened many of his wounds. He obviously needed to rest and heel and let his body catch up to all the damage done.  
What he had done to Jack...  
Jack felt like leaving. Like running away and hiding from everyone and everything in an angry blizzard that he'd create and want to last forever. But he couldn't; the Nightmares wouldn't let him out of this room. But even if they were willing to let him out, he had this feeling he couldn't bring himself to leave or that he's stomp back in again after not to long; because even though he wanted to get far away, he also wanted to make sure Pitch woke up and was okay; so he could knock him back out again! He wanted answers. But really, though he hated the fact, he _was_ worried for Pitch.  
He kept thinking back to what happened, what he had done to him; the touches, the pleasure, the heat... and the pain, the tears and ignored pleas; the rape. That's what it was after all, he knew that, and it made him feel sick. But, though he tried to deny it to himself, those moments where Pitch tried to make him feel good, some of the things he said, the soft caresses and passionate kisses, the warm hands and the pleasure he gave him... It felt so amazing. Like he had been denied it for so long, and eventually granted the warmth of arms, of someone who believed in and wanted Jack, around him that made him feel... alive.  
He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that were tormenting him. He felt tired. Tired of so many things. He lay down on the side of the bed, knees up to his chest, holding his staff tightly in his hands and facing Pitch. He wasn't sure of falling asleep next to him, he was nervous, but he figured Pitch wouldn't try anything again with the state he'd put himself in to. So he slowly drifted off, thinking of the warmth in those hands, no matter how hard he tried not to.

A few hours later, Jack woke up to something warm touching his face, leaning in to the comforting heated touch he slowly opened his eyes. Seeing Pitch's outstretched arm and hand being the source of the warmth, he quickly jolted back away from it, nearly falling off of the bed in the process. Pitch understandingly moved his hand away, back to rest on his bandaged chest, and turned his gaze to the stone sealing above.

"I'm sorry. I won't do that again." he said calmly. Jack didn't answer, he wasn't ready to trust even the slightest touch or word from the Boogieman, you could even go as far as to say he was scared. More so than he could ever have been before. But somehow he still craved that warm hand.  
"Thank you, again. For the treatment to my wounds I mean. Though I don't see why you did it." Jack sat up.

"I... couldn't just leave you like that, even after you..." It felt so hard for him to talk to the man, he didn't want to but he felt he had to.  
"You were even worse than the first time I bandaged you up. So..." Jack spoke distantly and looked away. Pitch turned his gaze back on to him.

"Why are you still here, Jack?" He could see how uncomfortable he was, body and mind. He could see, smell and feel his fear. He knew very well that the boy did not want to be there next to him.

"They won't let me leave." he said looking down, not needing to say who 'they' were, and leaving out the part where he wanted to make sure Pitch woke up before leaving.

"I see..." Pitch lifted a hand and one of the Nightmares went over to him. Placing his hand on her nose, he patted her and she let out a soft noise.  
"Good girl. Make sure he gets out; straight to the surface, as fast as you can." And with that the shadowy creature with her flowing smoke like mane became less solid and hurled itself towards Jack. Before he could react he was whisked of out through the door in a cloud of swirling dark. He could do nothing but scream in surprise and shock until all of a sudden he was back through the entrance he came in through, and dropped gently on the forest floor a few meters away from it. The Nightmare then went back to her master, leaving Jack alone. He was alone again.  
He sat there in a daze for a while. What was he suppose to do now?

"What the hell..." He rubbed his face with his hands before standing up. Flying up in to the air, staff in hand, he decided to go somewhere where the weather was so cold no one else would dare to go there, and where the snow was falling down so fast and thick you could barely see a few steps in front of you.

Back in the lair, still lying on the bed, Pitch greatly regretted his actions. Sighing deeply, he touched his bandaged chest, grazing his fingers over what Jack had done for him even though he'd hurt him in such a way...  
Rape. The boogieman was cruel, dark, selfish, sinful; a living nightmare, along with other evil things. But even he seemed to despise the thought of rape. Forcing someone to do the act of a lover, sex without consent, and with a virgin child non the less. Even if Jack _was_ only a child _physically_ speaking, he was still somehow incredibly innocent and childish.  
Pitch hated himself right now and cursed his weakness for losing control like that. He wasn't right in his mind. Not that he was perfectly sane before, but now he had completely lost it, he was certain. And stupidly he had let himself see that those curious feelings of want were true; at least in a way. Meaning he now wanted the boy for himself and himself alone. He wanted him as his dark prince to rule by his side; to be his family. He had always wanted Jack on his side. Jack knew what it was like to be alone, and together they wouldn't have to be alone anymore. And now there was no way he could ever be so intimately close to him ever again after what he had done, was there? Well, unless he was to regain his strength and force the boy to submit and stay beside him like an obedient little pet. But he wasn't sure that would work with the boy who was a strong disobedient trouble maker at heart. Even if it did work, he didn't think that kind of obedient Jack would please him in the same way; he might as well make a puppet that looked like the frost boy.  
So now, how could he ever get close to him again, unless it was to fight each other? If he'd used his head and played it differently, instead of loosing his mind and forcing the boy to sleep with him, it could all be so different.

"I'm such a fool. I wouldn't be surprised if he and those other Guardians showed up to finish me off." Slowly sitting up, he looked down at Jack's carefully done work.  
"But, why on earth did he help me?"  
Closing his eyes and laying back down, he drifted off to sleep, getting the rest he needed while he still could; even if he did feel that he didn't deserve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little shorter, hope you like it.
> 
> Thanks to everybody who's left a comment, left kudos and or is following this story!
> 
> Soon I'll be drawing more stuff for this Fanfic and I'll insert the images like in the 1st chapter!
> 
> Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated!~


	4. Conflicting feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack couldn't hide away forever, so he decided to confront Pitch.  
> He didn't expect how little hate he would feel towards the man, or the soothing warmth his arms would bring...

A couple of days had passed, and Jack had decided he couldn't just hide away from everything in a blizzard forever; so instead he would confront Pitch.  
He thought back to what happened. Thinking about both the warmth of Pitch and the pain that he'd caused; physically, and mentally.  
Forcing himself forward he headed towards Pitch's lair. Once he arrived back at the tunnel, he wasn't sure if he could do this. But what else was there to do? The Boogieman was constantly on his mind and it was driving him up the wall. He had thought about going to the Guardians for help, but what was he suppose to tell them? How could he tell them what had happened to him? The thought alone made him cringe. Not to mention he doubted they would keep their calm.  
He was about to jump in when out of nowhere a Nightmare appeared before him, blocking his way.

"Wha-Hey!" Jumping back and taking his stance, he soon recognised this Nightmare. She wasn't the same as the normal ones like the first time he'd fought Pitch, back before he was a Guardian; she didn't seem to have the same mentality and mindless angry movement propelling her forward to attack. She stood there calmly, snorting a couple of times as if it were a greeting. This was one of the few that remained by Pitch's side. One of the two that guarded the door that night.  
Slowly approaching her, he raised his hand to her nose and she let him pet her. It was as if she was just a normal calm animal on the inside. But when he tried to get past her to the entrance of Pitch's lair, she raised herself on her hind legs and let her body fall back down again, crashing her front hooves on the ground in a warning. Why wouldn't she let him past? Pitch must have ordered her not to let him in.  
"Hey, come on, let me in I need to speak to him!" She only stared back, her golden eyes glowing in the low lighting.  
"At least tell him I'm here and I want to talk... Please." As if thinking it over, she remained silent until she made a small noise and turned her head. Looking around and back at Jack, she seemed hesitant at first, but decided to move aside.  
"Thank you." He jumped down the hole, the Nightmare turning to her shadow-sand form and following behind him.  
Once in the tunnel, feeling nervous, he slowly walked forward. Why is it that every time he came here it all looked different? He came through the same entrance as the last two times... and yet he was lost. Yes it was dark, but he could use his staff to give the space around him a light blue glow if needed, and he generally had a pretty good sense of direction. But his abilities seemed unhelpful in finding his way around in this place.  
After searching for ten minutes without recognising anything, he stopped and turned to the Nightmare who had continued to follow him.  
"Hey, think you could maybe help me out a little here? This place is like a maze! I have no idea how to find that room... And that's if he's still even in there." The Nightmare looked down and neighed quietly.  
"Hang on... is it because of _you_ I'm lost?!" She looked away.  
"What the heck? Stop this game and take me to Pitch!" Her ears perked up and she turned her head, more interested in something other than Jack's anger. Jack sensed a small amount of panic from that dark creature, who suddenly turned back to him and stomped her hooves on the floor. When jack didn't move she started nudging him forward, pressing her forehead to his chest.  
"Wh-what is it? Okay, okay, I get it I'm moving!" She continued directing him until they came to a familiar looking door. He slowly opened it before stepping in, the Nightmare following behind and closing the door with shadow sand. He didn't know why she would want to get him lost only to suddenly seem startled and show him the way without hesitating, but he decided to ask Pitch about it later, if possible.  
Jack glanced around the room, but Pitch wasn't there. He was no longer on the bed, or anywhere else as far as he could see. He kept looking around the room worried that maybe he had pushed himself and lost consciousness again. Why? Why was he worried about this evil man..? He felt so stupid.  
And then he heard a groan; faint, but it was there. It seemed to come from the bed so he looked closer. He realised that Pitch wasn't on the bed, because he was currently underneath it. Slowly making his way over, he crouched by the bed and looked under the frame at the hardly visible Boogieman covered in shadow.  
"...Pitch..?" At first there was no response, and Jack worried.

"Don't be afraid, Jack." The sudden words, though just above a whisper, made him jump.  
"Why are you here? ...And alone I see." Pitch's voice sounded so week it was out of character, to the point were his voice could be mistaken for somebody else's if Jack didn't _know_ it was him.

"I... needed to talk to you."

"Oh..?"

"And of course I'm alone, who did you think I would bring?" Jack sighed.  
"How about you come out from under there?"

"How about I stay here and you leave?"

"Or what? Are you going to try and molest me again like what you did to me a few days ago? If I don't go will you try and _rape_ me again?!" He regretted his words straight away, he felt so embarrassed, and how was saying this going to get him to come out?  
Pitch said nothing, he only seemed to curl in to himself, the shadows darkening around him. He heard a creaking noise above him as Jack was obviously crawling on to the bed. For a few minutes there was silence, until the winter spirit sighed deeply.  
"Please, come out from under the bed..."

"I'm surprised that you want to be anywhere near me..."

"Yeah, well, I can't just hide and pretend nothing happened like you now can I. Now come out already! I won't leave until you do."

"Fine. If it will make you leave me be..." Pitch slowly emerged from the darkness underneath the bed, hardly able to stand.

"You look even worse than before..."

"..."

"Why is that? Did something get in here?"

"Why are you so concerned?" Pitch snapped. Jack honestly didn't know. Why was he? He must have asked himself that question a hundred times over by now...

"I don't know. I just don't like seeing others suffer; maybe."

"Hnn, then do you mind if I sit next to you? Only, though it pains me to admit, I can't hold myself up for much longer." Jack nodded and Pitch sat to his left, back hunched over, hands resting lazily on his lap as he stared down at them.  
"Well? What is it you wanted to say?"

"I'm not sure... But I need to at least know, why did you ...do _that_?" Pitch lifted his head and looked in to ice blue eyes, seeing a hint of fear from his action he looked back down.

"Because I wanted to." He said plainly, before looking back up and leaning towards Jack; Jack flinched backwards, a little scared of his words and the thought of him getting any closer. Pitch hissed in pain and held his stomach, looking back down again.  
Jack couldn't help how he felt. He was scared of, but also worried for the cruel man in front of him. He hated himself for all of these conflicting emotions... Pitch Black was his enemy; _their_ enemy and he should be thought of as just that. But Jack, Jack couldn't stop himself from doing what he did next. He sat closer to the Boogieman, and placing his hand on the others hand which cradled his own stomach, he slowly pulled it back. He wanted to check the wounds but Pitch pulled his hand away from Jack's and quickly stood up.

"Hey, be careful!" Pitch looked like he was about to fall over, his body moved unstably, shaking and wobbling from side to side.

"Just leave! I don't need your help or your pity!" He let himself fall to his knees. He hated that Jack could see him in such a weak state, he felt so pathetic.  
"J-just leave."

"No!"

"Do you _want_ me to do it again, is that it?!" Jack's eyes widened and his fear sparked, giving Pitch a little more strength. He slowly stood and Jack's fear got stronger.

"No, please... Don't try that again." He moved backwards going to the other side of the bed. But before he could get off something stopped him and he gasped. Turning his head he saw a wall of shadow; when he turned his head back again those silvery golden eyes were staring straight in to his, Pitch was only centimetres away from his face. He was on the bed right in front of him, blocking Jack between the wall of shadow and his bandaged body.  
"Please, P-"

"Why?! Why do you come back like this after what I have done? Why would you worry about my afflictions?"

"I...I-" There were tears forming in the corners of Jack's eyes, he was so full of conflicting emotions and an inability to hate the man in front of him. He closed his eyes and relaxed his body.  
"I wish I knew. But I don't." A hand came up to his face and cupped his cheek, making him cringe and open his eyes as a tear fell down. Pitch just watched him, looking in to his blue eyes, trying to understand the contorted fear that flowed in them. Without thinking he moved forward and caught the boy's lips in his own. Jack gasped and another wave of fear hit him, though he soon began to calm down a little as Pitch's lips gently pressed against his own, no threatening movement or forceful action; just soft lips on his. Pitch placed his other hand in white hair, coming his fingers through it. He didn't think he would ever get to do that again; to be able to kiss and touch him so easily. When he pulled back, Jack's face held a sad expression.  
"Why do you have to kiss me like that? Idiot." Pitch moved in again, this time biting at his lip as if asking him to open his mouth; and he did. He let Pitch's tongue inside, he let it caress his own, and with hesitation he stroked it back. He couldn't help it; he wanted that kiss and he wanted to kiss him back, so he let his body move on it's own. He did it even though it was terrifying him.  
When they pulled back panting slightly, Pitch from exhaustion and Jack from the fear and adrenalin making his heart pound, Pitch rested his head on Jack's shoulder; his black hair slightly dishevelled and falling out of it's normal pointed style and in to his face.

"Forgive me. I should have never done _that_ to you. More than anything else you should despise me. You should hate me and I can tell you're afraid; so why won't you leave?"

"Because, even though you hurt me, I don't want you too hurt. I don't want you to _die_..."

"Who said I was going to die?"

"You looked like you were going to before; you still look like you might..." Pitch sighed.

"And right now; you aren't trying to get away anymore. Why not?"

"The warmth... I guess... it's nice. I don't feel alone or dead. I don't understand. I don't understand any of this. My mind feels blurred. ... Do you have mind control powers or somethin..?" Pitch gave a low chuckle and rapped his arms around the smaller younger man and held him tightly.

"No, I don't... I think things would have been easier for me if I did." Jack closed his eyes again and they stayed like that for a while as Jack trembled slightly, stress and fear having put his body in to mild shock. When Pitch eventually moved away after planting a final kiss on the boy's nape, he lay back down and looked over at Jack.

"You should go now."

"What if I don't want to?" He did want to, really; but being the stubborn boy he was...

"Please do. I want to be alone right now." He covered his face with his hand.

"... Okay, fine." Getting of the bed he headed towards the door.  
"Hey, Pitch?"

"hmm?" He moved his fingers apart so as to look at Jack through them.

"Don't you find me a little to cold when you touch me? I mean, just out of curiosity... Most people can't be in contact with me for so long without staring to, well, freeze..."

"Well... I find you pleasingly cool. Like I have said before, Jack, what goes together better than cold and dark?" Jack gave a small barely noticeable smile before saying goodbye and leaving. To his surprise the Nightmare was still there, outside of the door, waiting for him. When did she leave the room, he didn't know, but he certainly didn't think she would be waiting to guide him out.  
When he was outside of the lair, he breathed a deep breath of the cool fresh air and let the wind carry him up to the sky. Though Pitch's arms were the perfect warmth and surprisingly soothing, the cool wind on his face was a nice familiar sensation. Looking down at the entrance in the ground, he knew it wouldn't be long before he would return, because even though the cool breeze was a nice relief, he was already missing the unlikely pleasant warmth of the King of Nightmares.

Pitch sighed, ignoring the pain in his chest. His Nightmare returned to his side and he stroked her mussel.

"Good girl. Make sure that if he ever returns that you guide him safely like you did today, my pet." She made a soft snort like noise in understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry another shortish chapter... they get longer from here though~  
> Hope you're enjoying so far~  
> If you'd like to see my idea of what the Nightmare rabbit looks like, I've drawn her up and put the drawing in the beginning of chapter 1, so if you'd like go take a look!  
> You can also find the drawing on my Deviantart account here: [Vitamin-Emo](http://vitamin-emo.deviantart.com/)


End file.
